puqueño problema?
by Rattokan
Summary: que pasaría si uno de los integrantes volviera a tener la edad de 5 años? como crees que reaccionarían los demás miembros, lee esta historia y averígualo lo se soy un asco en esto de los summary pero neh...
1. pequeño problema?

**Hola esta es mi primera historia que sera de los loonatics hace poco los volvi a ver y como vi que casi no hay fanfics en español , me dije oye Ratto porque no haces un fanfic de ellos? y aqui estoy, quiero decir que soy nuev en esto pues nunca antes me habia atrevido a publicar a aqui en pero bueno**

 **loonatics no es mio y blah, blah , blah... si fuera mio haria un capitulo donde lexi seria la prota y seria bien chingona**

 **espero y les guste**

 *** _holaa*_ es lo que piensan**

 **" _lexi pov"_ pues es donde los personajes inician a narrar **

**bueno que esto comience ya!**

La pequeña lexi'?

Todos en el cuartel estaban tranquilos...bueno si tranquilos se puede decir a que Taz se comía todo del refrigerador, Rev estaba peleando con tech sobre sabe qué cosa y Ace estaba meditando sobre su plataforma...Pero se preguntaran dónde están pato y Lexi?, ellos salieron por algo de comer pues como Taz se estaba comiendo todo, porque no pedir algo para ellos?.

Como dije (escribí) estaba tranquilo, hasta que llego pato alterado con una niña de unos 5 o 6años en brazos, causalmente la pequeña era una coneja color crema con cabellos rubios.

Ace quien había dejado de meditar lo vio y dijo

\- Hey pato de quien es la pequeña?- pato quien estaba peleando con la niña no le había puesto atención

\- Aghh quédate quieta mocosa- le dijo mientras intentaba llegar hacía con ellos

\- Noooooo, pato tonto déjame, quiero a mi mami- dijo la pequeña intentando alejarse de el

Los demás veían con confusión la escena del pato y la niña, pues parecía que no iban a parar y sus gritos iban intensificándose.

\- Dije que te quedes quieta !- dijo pato mientras la le jalaba una oreja

\- Y yo dije que quiero a mi mami- contesto esta mientas le jalaba las plumas y le sacaba la lengua

(De pequeño sacarle la lengua a alguien era la grosería más fuerte que podías hacer... ahorita los niños son más groseros que los adultos :"v)

Ace quien ya se estaba desesperando por los gritos de la niña y de pato grito.

\- Ya basta !- ambos dejaron de pelear para voltear a ver a ace- parecen niños- al darse cuenta de lo que dijo- perdón, pato dinos quien es la niña y que haces con ella ?-

Pato al momento de que le preguntaran se puso nervioso

\- Pues...verán, la niña...la niña...la niña- los demás se desesperaban por los balbuceos de pato

\- Dilo de una vez!- volvió a gritar ace

\- Pueslaniñaeslexi- dijo tan rápido que no se le entendió

\- Repítelo- dijo seriamente pues creyó escuchar mal

\- Que la niña de ahí- señalo hacia doc quien estaba con la conejita- es nada más ni nada menos que tu novia lexi- dijo como si no fuera de importancia

\- Pato ella no es mi novia- dijo mientras que con una mano tapaba su cara- espera como que ella es lexi?- pregunto con asombro

\- Pues si que cosas no?- dijo alzando los hombros

Ace vio hacia donde estaba tech con la pequeña lexi la cual parecía querer llorar, pues no encontraba a su mamá, y como ni tech ni Rev podían hacer algo para calmarla, mucho menos taz que con solo verlo quería llorar más, así que fue en dirección a ellos y se puso a la altura de la niña

\- Que hay de nuevo pequeña, dime cómo te llamas?- pregunto con voz tranquila y serena

La pequeña lexi con solo escucharlo se calmó por extraño que pareciese

\- Me... llamo... No !- el grito de la niña espanto a los chicos- mi mami me dijo que no hable con extraños, además ese pato tonto me trajo a la fuerza... eso es técnicamente secuestro- lo que dijo los dejo asombrados

\- Pero no soy un extraño...veras... tu... mmm..-ace trataba de inventar algo para que la pequeña lexi confiara en ellos

\- veras pequeña nosotros somos súper héroes, quienes protegemos a la ciudad, pero tu mamá nos pidió que te cuidáramos pues ella es una amiga nuestra que tenía que hacer un trabajo pero no te podía llevar así que nos pidió que te cuidáramos en lo que ella regresa...pero se fue de la ciudad y el pato ese de allá fue a recogerte para que pudiéramos cuidar de ti pues tu mama nos los pidió- dijo Rev con su típica rapidez al hablar que a la niña le costó un poco entenderlo

\- Ohhh, en ese caso me llamo lexi bunny y tengo 5 ½ pronto tendré 6, y tu cómo te llamas?- le pregunto a ace con una cara muy tierna e inocente

Ace al verla se sonrojo un poco pues le parecía muy tierna

\- Ehh... yo me llamo ace bunny, el correcaminos es Rev, el grandulón es taz- al señalarlo Taz sonrió, pero la niña se asustó y se escondió detrás ace – no te asustes no muerde, el pato feo que te trajo es pato – al decir esto ella rio- y por ultimo pero no menos importante tenemos a- no termino de decir pues la niña lo interrumpió

\- coyote !- fue directo hacia el- cárgame – estiro los brazos hacia el

\- O...ok- tomo a la pequeña lexi en brazos y la puso sobre sus hombros

\- Mmm...tengo hambre... don coyote me puedes dar algo de comer?-pregunto mientras agachaba la cabeza para verlo

\- Si, vamos- los dos se dirigían hacia la cocina mientras los demás los veían

\- Ahora si pato dime como paso- dijo ace de brazos cruzados, con cara seria

\- Pues jejeje...uhg- dijo pato nervioso

 **Espero y les guste...eso es todo y sayonara**


	2. inician los problemas

**bueno este es el segundo capitulo de esta historia... como ya saben loonatics no es mio y blah, blah,blah mejor iniciemos**

Capitulo 2...los problemas inician

\- Bien pato, que fue lo que paso?- pregunto el conejo

\- Bueno... lo que paso fue...-

 _*flas back*_

 _Estaban lexi y pato caminando de regreso cuando llego un tipo que estaba cubierto con una capa, entonces vieron que estaba lanzando rayos láser, pato por quererse lucir casi le da un rayo de no ser por lexi que lo empujo dándole a ella_

 _\- Lexi cuidado- dijo mirándola_

 _Cuando volteo a verla estaba como una niña de 5 años_

 _\- Los chicos me van a matar... piensa pato , piensa- dijo_

 _\- Mami, donde estas- dijo la pequeña mirando a todos lados_

 _\- Ven lexi iremos a la torre- dijo tomándola de la mano_

 _\- No déjeme, ayuda me quieren secuestrar- al momento de gritar paso un policía que miro hacia donde pato y lexi, entonces pato salió corriendo con la pequeña por eso se le vio alterado y nervioso al llegar a la torre_

 _*fin del flahs back*_

\- Y eso paso- dijo pato alzando los hombros

Ace al escuchar lo que dijo, se le aventó encima y comenzó a ahorcarlo, zarandeándolo y dejándolo sin plumas...bueno no eso solo paso en la cabeza de ace, lo que si paso fue que le dio un coscorrón a pato por su estupidez

\- Pato de verdad que tu estupidez me sorprende cada día que pasa- dijo con una mano en la cintura y otra en su cabeza

\- Gracias eso es muy lindo de tu parte- contesto pato alagado

\- Pato no fue un cumplido, mejor vallamos a la cocina- le dijo ace dirigiéndose a la cocina

Ambos llegaron a la cocina encontrándose con un verdadero desastre, pues toda la comida estaba regada en la mesa y parte del piso, y había muchas cosas regadas

\- Pero que paso aquí!?- dijo ace alarmado

\- Bueno veras hacer, la pequeña quería comer pero ella se quería preparar su comida pues dice que no le gusta que nosotros le demos de comer pues no nos tiene confianza tal vez contigo eso cambie porque con nosotros no quiso – contesto rev con rapidez

\- Y ustedes dejaron que ella se preparara algo! , están conscientes de que dejaron que una niña de solo 5 años de edad tuviera contacto no solo con cuchillos sino que con una estufa la cual podría hacer que se haga mucho daño!, donde esta doc, se supone que él la está cuidando- dijo ace enojado

\- Pues al parecer el estaba aquí pero dijo que iría al baño y me dejo a la niña- dijo rev señalando una silla

\- Rev- dijo ace mirándolo serio-

\- Si ace- dijo este sin mas

\- Ahí no hay nadie, donde carajos esta lexi!- dijo mientras lo tomaba de los hombros

\- Como puede ser que se te pierda una mocosa de 5 años- dijo pato

\- Pato no es momento, rev busca en la parte baja de la torre, pato tu en las habitaciones , yo buscare por la sala y por el salón de entrenamiento ,recuerden que hay lugares muy peligrosos- dijo ace y pato y rev fueron a buscarla – hey doc contesta- hablo por su comunicador

\- Que pasa ace?- se escuchó a través del comunicador

\- Perdimos a lexi estamos buscándola por toda la torre, tu busca en tu sección- dijo y corto la comunicación

Los chicos estaban buscando a lexi sin resultados, y todos se preguntaban, quien pierde a una niña de 5 años en una gran torre?, bueno solo a ellos les pasa esto.

Ace siguió buscando hasta pasar por la sala de comunicación donde escucho la voz de lexi junto con la de zadavia, al llegar vio a lexi hablando animada mente con la jefa, la cual al verlo cambio su cara de feliz a una seria

\- Ehhh...que hay de nuevo zadavia?-pregunto con su típico tono al decir la frase, pensando que así relajaría un poco la situación

\- Dime ace, porque hay una niña aquí en la base- dijo con un tono de voz demasiado serio

\- Bueno... veras... la cosa es que esta niña es lexi, pero según pato un tipo le dio con un rayo que hizo que volviera a tener 5 años- contesto rascando su nuca

\- Tengo 5 ½ pronto tendré 6- contesto la pequeña lexi

\- Ya veo, en ese caso deben averiguar cómo volverla a la normalidad lo antes posible, no se sabe cuándo un villano atacara y con una de nosotros en esta situación podrían aprovechar y usarlo en nuestra contra- dijo

\- No te preocupes zadavia lo haremos sin duda- dijo

\- Más les vale, ah y dile a pato que hablare con el después, zadavia fuera- al cortar la comunicación ace tomo a la niña en brazos

\- Y dime pequeña ya comiste algo?- pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Nop, todavía no confió en ninguno de ellos- dijo la niña cruzada de brazos

\- Ahhh, pero en mi si confías verdad?- dijo mirándola y sonriendo otra vez

\- ehh, yo... bueno... si...pero solo un poco- dijo mientras seguía cruzando los brazos

\- bien que quisieras comer?- preguntó el chico

\- mmm... una sándwich – contesto alegre

\- ok, un sándwich será- dijo y se dirigieron a la cocina donde tomaron lo que pudieron salvar y ace le preparo su sándwich- chicos encontré a lexi vengan a la cocina- dijo a través del comunicador

\- ok jefe- se escucho de todos

ace miro a lexi comer y recargo su cabeza sobre su mano

 _*hay lexi... hasta de pequeña eres lista y linda*_

Cuando los demás llegaron vieron como ace miraba a lexi

\- ace no eres pedófilo verdad- dijo pato

\- pato si no quieres que te golpe cállate- contesto enojado

\- yo solo digo- dijo pato

\- oye doc, donde estabas no se supone que estabas cuidándola?- pregunto

\- bueno, cuando vi que estaba entretenida "preparando" su comida la deje a cargo de rev para ver cómo hacer que lexi vuelva a la normalidad- dijo

Todos escucharon el azote en la meza cuando voltean ven que lexi cayo dormida y taz la tomo en brazos y se la dio a ace

\- rroweioaeid cuídala tu- se escucho decir de taz

\- pero yo que voy a hacer!- dijo con la niña en brazos

\- oh mira la hora ya es muy tarde mejor me voy a dormir- dijo rev quien salio corriendo a su habitación

\- doc- dijo ace volteando a ver al coyote

\- mmm, ahora que recuerdo tengo que hacer unos experimentos- al decir esto se fue

\- yo tengo que dormir, este bello rostro se debe de cuidar con un sueño de belleza- dijo y se fue

\- rarsdjejdrwo yo me voy- dijo taz saliendo de la cocina

\- muchas gracias- dijo ace , llevo a lexi a su cuarto (al de ella) y la dejo en su cama- que haré contigo lexi- termino de decir y la tapo con una sabana

y aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero y les guste


	3. y ahora que hacemos?

y ahora que hacemos?

 **Hola gente bonita... si tu el que esta leyendo esto, siento tardar años... literalmente tardo mucho en publicarlos**

 **me creerán si les digo que casi olvido que tengo esta historia de no ser porque estaba borrando documentos de la escuela ufff... pero weno**

 **ya se la saben... loonatics no es mio y blah blah blah,**

 **hago esto por diversión, solo para pasar el rato...**

 **sorry not sorry si se me escapan algunas faltas de ortografia :v**

 **ya a la mierda comencemos esto!**

* * *

En la torre de los titanes... ahre que no! Esa es otra, esta es la de los loonatics, se encuentra dormido el líder del grupo, soñando con zanahorias hasta que sonido de risas lo sacaron de su hermoso sueño... tomo el reloj que estaba en la mesa de noche y vio que marcaban las 6:00 a.m. , como siempre se levantó y tomo sus cosas para dirigirse al baño ( la neta no sé si tienen un solo baño o cada quien tiene uno?... digamos que solo lexi tendrá su propio baño, porque? Porque quiero y es mi historia... espera! porfavor no te vallas No te vayas sigue leyendo).

Al salir de la ducha ya vestido fue directo hacia la cocina se encontró con la sorpresa de que lexi estaba sentada desayunando cereal, el cual había sido servido por doc.

-Rayos , entonces no fue un sueño - dijo en susurro al ver a lexi de 5 años

-Oh! Buenos días Ace - dijo doc con un mandil rosa preparando el desayuno.. ( el mandil es de lexi )

-Hola doc... y dime sabes cómo volverla a la normalidad? - pregunto el líder

-Pues en realidad...- coyote no pudo terminar pues un pato muy vanidoso y ruidoso había entrado seguido de un correcaminos y un demonio de Tasmania

-Hola, ya llego el pato por quien lloraban - dijo sentándose a lado de lexi quien al mirarlo le saco la lengua y este le regreso el gesto

-Pato, déjala tranquila - dijo Ace al mirarlos actuar así

-Pero si ella empezó... la defiendes porque la quieres más – acuso el pato

-Pero pato yo te quiero... eres como la mascota que nunca tuve - contesto este evitando reír mientras los demás si lo hacían

-Mph ... no me aprecian lo suficiente... me voy a mi cuarto - dijo mientas se llevaba la caja del cereal y la leche

-Y doc. Sobre lo de lexi?- pregunto esperando respuesta

-Pues veras Ace, tendré que hacerle unos estudios y exámenes – dijo coyote

-Nooo!- el grito de la pequeña los asusto- no me van a inyectar!- reclamo la pequeña coneja

-Pero lex, no te van a inyectar solo veremos que estés bien... acaso no confías en mi? - dijo el líder con ojitos de perrito para así convencer a la niña frente a el

-De verdad?- pregunto la pequeña con cierto temor

-Claro... después de hacerte esos estudios te comprare un helado que dices- dijo doc. A lo que la pequeña se alegró.

Pasaron un rato intentando tranquilizar a lexi, pues al volver a tener la edad de 5 años tenía demasiada energía y mucha curiosidad y eso les había causado algunos problemas, como cuando estaban con coyote, lexi vio sus computadoras pensando que eran videojuegos.

Los chicos tuvieron que sacarla de ahí antes de que volviera a pasar lo de la última vez... y no queremos a ese marciano de vuelta.

Estuvieron jugando con ella hasta que fue la hora de comer... pidieron una pizza, ya cuando habían terminado Ace se dio cuenta de algo...lexi estaba toda sucia ¿cómo la bañarían?

-Ehhmm... doc tenemos un problema – menciono el líder llamando la atención de todos

-Cual es ese problema? - pregunto Rev

-Como bañaremos a lexi?... recuerden que nosotros somos hombres y lexi es una chica! - dijo alterado jalando sus orejas

-Es verdad...- dijo doc. Con una mano en su barbilla

-Pfff, eso ya lo tenía previstos así que hice lo que a ninguno de ustedes se les ocurrió..- dijo pato y los demás lo miraban esperando que era lo que había hecho- llame a la jefa esta mañana - termino como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-Tu la llamaste o ella te llamo a ti? - dijo doc. con algo de duda

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que yo, pato peligro supo hacer lo que ninguno de ustedes, pedirle a la jefecita que viniera y nos ayudara con lexi- dijo inflando el pecho como si lo que hizo hubiera salvado a la tierra

-Y que dijo ella? - pregunto el conejo

-Pues...- dijo alargando al final la palabra

 _..._

 _Flash back..._

 _Pato estaba en la sala de comunicaciones esperando la llamada de su amada jefecita, la cual lo iba a regañar por sus tonterías..._

 _-Pato – se escuchó la voz de la jefa de los loonatics_

 _-Jefecita- dijo este mientras pasaba saliva_

 _-Tenemos que hablar- dijo esta con un tono serio en su voz, lo cual es muy normal cuando se trata de pato_

 _Después de la regañada de pato zadavia pensó un poco y dijo_

 _-Pato , creo que tendrán que venir a la base, ustedes no pueden hacerse cargo de lexi... no se saben cuidar ni ustedes mismos.. no sé cómo cuidaran de una pequeña de 5 años de edad, los espero mañana temprano. Zadavia fuera- cuando se terminó la comunicación pato solo fue a comer y olvidar los regaños que le dio zadavia._

 _Fin del flash back_

-Y eso fue todo - dijo este sin importancia

-Conque nos quiere allá temprano - dijo pensativo el conejo- pues entonces mañana estaremos temprano con ella - finalizo

-Oye – sintió un golpe en la pierna y vio a lexi – y mi helado donde esta?- pregunto la pequeña con un tono de reclamo

-Oh! Lo había olvidado.. jejje - dijo rascando su nuca

-Lo siento pequeña pero ya es muy tarde como para que comas helado- menciono coyote como todo un buen padre falso responsable

-Awwmm - la pequeña se puso triste y bajo sus orejitas al escuchar lo que papá coyote le dijo

Este al ver a la tierna niña triste saco su lado maternal… perdón paternal y comento sonriendo

-Bueno… - lexi lo escucho e inmediato lo miro – que tal si mañana temprano vamos por el helado del sabor que tú quieras - le dijo a la pequeña

-Del que yo quiera? - pregunto sin creérselo

-Sip - contesto el de verde a lo que la niña lo abrazo con mucha alegría

-Gracias papá coyote- dijo, mientras que las caras de todos eran de sorpresa y de burla las cuales iban dirigidas a un coyote sonrojado

-De…de nada ahora ve a dormir- dijo con la autoridad de padre

-Si - contesto la pequeña en pose militar y se fue corriendo a su cuarto

Una vez que los chicos estuvieron solos empezaron a reir

-así que….. papá coyote?- dijo pato con burla

-Ríanse todo lo que quieran… eso demuestra que me tiene envidia- dijo como toda una diva y se fue raspando el suelo con la cabeza en alto

-No espera… en vez de ser papá coyote serás mamá coyote- siguió pato yendo detrás del controlador de materia

-Ya pato deja a mamá coyote en paz.- siguió el juego ace

-Envidiosos- se escuchó el grito del coyote….

* * *

 **hey! la neta sigo siendo nuev a la hora de publicar... soy un asco :"""v**

 **pues me gustaria saber que les parece?**

 **como va quedando ?**

 **ni puta idea yo solo hago esto a lo pendejo ( viva mexico prros :v)**


	4. Y seguimos con el problema

_**aqui de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo!**_

 _ **lunnatic no es mio y blah blah blah ya se saben lo demás**_

 _ **bien a leer.**_

 _ **pds: si les gusta no olviden decirlo**_

* * *

Un nuevo día ha llegado, un nuevo día donde los loonatics deberán cuidar de su compañera de equipo Lexi bunny, la cual había sido devuelta a la edad de solo 5 años por uno de sus enemigos.

Los chicos se encontraba alistando a lexi para irse o eso que hacen, una niña de solo 5 años de edad está logrando darles batalla a los súper héroes protectores de Acmetropolis, estaban siendo vencidos por Lexi.

– Cuando se le acaba la pila a esta niña? –pregunto pato peligro, quien estaba en el suelo después de haber intentado atrapar a lexi

– Odio decir esto pero, es verdad lexi tiene demasiada energía –admitió Ace

– Donde esta Rev cuando se le necesita! –otra vez se escuchó por parte del pato

– cansado –hablo el demonio de Tasmania

Una vez ya todos listos y con lexi sentada en una silla son muchos, muchos cinturones de seguridad despegaron dirigiéndose con Zadavia no sin antes pasar por un litro de helado para lexi.

Llegando al cuartel de Zadavia, los loonatics fueron recibidos por su jefa.

– Jefasa de mi vida, como se encuentra –el primero en saludar fue pato

– Bien, pero por lo visto ustedes no tanto, como les ha ido al cuidar a lexi? –pregunto la mujer

– Siendo sincero es realmente agotador, ahora más que nunca respeto a mi madrecita santa –dijo pato

– Y solo la han cuidado por dos días –respondió

– Papá coyote quiero helado! –se escuchó la voz de la infante

– Yo… ham… mira lexi primero –tech no sabía que responderle a la pequeña, primero debían bañarla, al no poder hacerlo ellos decidieron esperar a llegar con su jefa.

– Ace quiero helado! –dijo ahora hacia el conejo, este estaba en las mismas condiciones que el coyote

– Zadavia quien veía la escena decidió intervenir.

– Pequeña primero debemos de darte un baño, estas demasiado sucia y una linda señorita como tú no debe estar así –dijo hacia la niña con un tono autoritario pero suave.

La pequeña comenzó a razonar sobre lo dicho por su mayor y accedió sin ningún problema a la ducha. Ambas se fueron dejando a los hombres en la sala del cuartel.

Después de una hora donde cada uno hizo lo que quiso, esperando a que lexi estuviera lista, Tech aprovecho el momento para mejorar el rayo que volvería a lexi a la normalidad, Ace meditaba como siempre, rev y taz jugaban con unas cartas y pato… solo dormía.

Unos solos minutos después el silencio que reinaba el lugar fue roto por las risas infantiles.

– Mira, mira Ace, me como me veo! –pregunto con alegría y entusiasmo la niña

– Muy linda lexi, como toda una princesa –respondió

– Papá coyote puedo tener helado ahora? –preguntó

Tech quien fingia pensarlo, miraba como lexi se impacientaba por su respuesta, solo duro unos segundo así al notar como la pequeña parecía desesperada.

– De acuerdo pero tienes que estar sentada aquí en el sofá, no querras manchar tu vestido o si? –dijo con obviedad logrando que la niña asintiera y fue a ubicarse en el sofá.

Rev había ido por el helado entregándoselo a lexi, quien muy contenta comenzó a devorar el helado, doc. Comenzó a hablar con Ace sobre el invento para volver a lexi a la normalidad, cada uno comenzó a hacer alguna cosa ignorando completamente a lexi. Quien al comer demasiado rápido el helado y todos sabemos lo que pasa al hacer esto.

Pato quien comenzaba a darse cuenta sobre el estado de lexi, se acerco a sus compañeros llamando un poco su atención.

– He… chicos –llamo pato, anque estos solo lo ignoraron

– Entonces en dos días terminarias el rayo? –hablaba Ace con tech.

– Chicos.. –seguia pato mirando las muecas que hacia lexi

– Si, es lo bueno de estar aquí con Zadavia, tengo mucho más material que en la torre –respondía el coyote

– Chicos! –grito pato

– Que! –respondieron ambos

– Yo… ha.. –no fue interrumpido por un laser rosa que impacto con el

Lexi al haber sufrido con el helado, ocaciono que sus poderes se alocaran de tal manera que lanzaba rayos y ondas por todas partes. Esto altero aun mas a los chicos

– Tiene sus poderes!, Porque rayor tiene sus poderes!? –Preguntaba histérico el conejo

– Yo no lo se! –hablo el coyote

– Nocreenquelexiconservosuspoderesalsolorejuvenecerdementeycuerpoperonoretrocederenserioeneltiempoosi? –teorizo el correcaminos rojo dejando sorprendidos a todos

Otro rayo de lexi fue directo hacia ellos, teniendo que tirarse al suelo, y no solo eso, algunas plantas comenzaban a crecer alrededor de lexi atrapando a los chicos

– Pato rápido, liberate y ve hacia lexi, detenla! –ordeno el líder

– Que conste que lo hago pero no porque lo dices –añadió

– Solo hazlo! -

Pato asintió siguiendo las órdenes de Ace, liberándose asi de las plantas tele transportándose hasta donde lexi tomándola y atrayéndola hacia el, logrando que se calmara un poco.

– Mocosa más vale que te calmes –comento el pato negro

– Déjame! –lexi se removía entre sus brazos intentando escapar – me duele mucho la cabeza –hablo en susurro

– Solo calma , solo cálmate, respira –decía pato, lexi seguía los consejos que le indica pato – eso, poco a poco –pato hacia un buen trabajo calmando a lexi

Esto sorprendió a los demás miembros, no creían que pato lograra hacerlo, pero ellos no sabían cómo lexi y él se trataban, era de tal forma que parecían hermanos, para pato no fue difícil, está acostumbrado a tratar más con lexi con cualquier otro de sus compañeros.

– Wow! Quiero volverlo a hacer –exclamo con emoción la coneja

– Noo! –gritaron Rev,Pato,Taz y Ace

– Nena, creo que eso lo dejamos para después, que te parece continuas comiendo –menciono doc.

– Pero eso si mocosa nada de helado! –ya sabemos quién fue el que comento eso

– Esto hizo que tuviera un pequeño puchero que para ojos de sus compañeros se veía adorable en especial cierto conejo.

– Porque no vas a jugar con taz –menciono coyote como todo un padre

– Bien –

Una vez que salieron de la vista, dejaron salir un poco de aire

– Yo no sabía que lexi podía crear plantas –menciono tech.

– Sobre eso… pensé que ya no tenía ese poder –dijo pato

– Pues ahora sabemos que los conserva, y doc. Sobre lo que dijo Rev –hablo Ace

– Eso es algo que me sorprendió igual, pero creo que la teoría de Rev es acertada –dijo el doc.

– Que fue lo que sucedió aquí! –se escuchó por parte de Zadavia

– Larga historia –respondió Ace contándole lo sucedido.

– Sí que tenemos un problema –dijo la jefa de los loonatics

– Un pequeño problema –hablaron los hombres.

* * *

 _ **naiiajajajajaja me tarde años en volver a subir algo sobre esta historia... recuérdenme que escribo esto kabrones :v**_

 _ **nah, no se crean, bien espero les este gustando...**_

 _ **quise dejarle los poderes de plantas a lexi porque pienso que hubiera estado increíble que eso quedara en la caricatura así como pato conservo los de agua porque ella no conservo los de planta? pues aquí se los quise poner.**_

 _ **sin mas que decir se despide este ser tan msiterioso y extraño**_

 _ **nos vemos luego... chao!**_


End file.
